This invention relates to methods of, and apparatus for, the detection of airborne particles.
The present invention is particularly, but not exclusively, concerned with measuring the containment efficiency of biological safety cabinets, to at least official (e.g. British Standard) requirements.
As used herein, the term "biological safety cabinet" includes fume cupboards, glove-boxes, and similar containments.